narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kenta (Holly Winter)
| reg = | academy = | chunin = | sjonin = | jonin = | kekkei= | tota = | unique = | disabil = | beast = | hiden = | nature = Wind Release | bukijutsu = | jutsu = Killing Intent Wind Release: Breakthrough Wind Release: Great Breakthrough Wind Release: Windwalker Technique Beast Tearing Palm | tools = | headtxtc = #F9DEFD | subtxtc = Black | bgroundc = Black | bgradientc = #F9DEFD | btopc = #000000 | bbotc = #000000 | celltopc = #000000 | cellbotc = #000000 | cellgroundc = #F1EDF2 }} ---- Kenta (健太, "Strong and Big") is the white Bengal tiger summoning of Yuna Hōtai. He serves Yuna as her guardian and protector, aiding her in battle and accompanying her in her journeys. Because Yuna cannot walk due to her permanent injuries, he allows her—and only her—to ride on his back as a means of transportation and comfort. He will not wear a saddle. Despite being a tiger, he is well-spoken and has skill in Wind Release, particularly in techniques that amplify his natural abilities. A ferocious and aggressive short-ranged fighter, Kenta will defend his lady till' his dying breath. Background Kenta had spent the vast majority of his life in the jungles of the Land of Zen. There, he lived in relative peace away from the wars of mankind. However, in recent years, the ceaseless battles between the Land of Zen and the Land of Tao had seeped their way into the jungles, leaving only devastation and destruction. As a result, his tribe of tigers had organized themselves to defend their homeland. Accomplishing great feats on the battlefield, Kenta rose to the rank of general, leading his fellow tigers to great victories in defense of their homeland. However, one day the forces of mankind proved too much for the tribe of tigers. A raging wildfire brought on by human ninjutsu consumed his jungle and devoured many of his kin. As humans ventured deeper into the jungles, they drove the tigers out; nothing could stop the sheer numbers of the human species. Making his final stand against 35 soldiers from the Land of Zen and 27 soldiers from the Land of Tao, Kenta stayed behind along with two other tigers to fight the humans, allowing the remnants of his tribe to escape. The battle raged on for an entire night, as many of the humans were capable shinobi. In the end, 62 human corpses littered the jungle floor and the 2 other tigers had fought valiantly until their deaths. Bloody and full of spear and sword wounds, Kenta was the only survivor of the conflict. Collapsing on the ground, Kenta slowly began to drift into darkness. However, as fate would have it, a fleeing Yuna Hōtai would stumble across him and slowly nurse him back to health, despite her inability to perform medical ninjutsu. Upon full recovery, Kenta would swear a life-debt and pledge an oath as Yuna's guardian and protector. The two would create a summoning contract with one another, but would rarely become separated regardless. Over time, Kenta has grown to deeply care for the safety and well being of Yuna. He wants to see her smile and be happy: To never frown. His bond with Yuna has become unshakable and the two go on their adventures together, as friends. Personality Kenta is a proud and noble tiger, never letting his guard down for strangers and always taking his responsibilities very seriously. He doesn't care for speaking much and won't usually start a conversation with a stranger. Despite this, he is very fluent in human speech and talks articulately in a deep and powerful voice. Kenta can sometimes be impatient with humans, especially when they ramble on with their boring lectures. At 120 years old, most of what they have to tell is already known to him, or otherwise is irrelevant information. He understands the importance of patience and practices it where applicable, but when haste is needed, he will meet the challenge with immediate action. Although he doesn't care much for humans, Kenta is quite fond of Nekozoku, particularly his lady: Yuna Hōtai. As her guardian and protector, he sees to her every need and ensures that she remains safe and comfortable. While he'd chew off a man's head for staring at him too long, he'd let Yuna cuddle in his fur to keep warm while she sleeps. Because she has difficulty walking due to injury, he allows her to ride on his back, something he refuses to allow for anyone else, with few exceptions. Although he is Yuna's personal summon, Kenta chooses to stay with his lady most of the time. When he is not near her, he worries for her safety. Many children that see Kenta call him names like "fluffy," something that annoys him greatly. He is a proud, meat-eating beast of the jungle, not some domesticated house-pet. His roar is mighty and loud, unlike the soft purr of a kitten. His back is broad and tough, unlike the spindly little critters in a human household. "I am not fluffy," he replies. Despite seeming unamused and cold towards others, he cares for the safety of those who he deems worthy of safekeeping. His lady's needs come first, but he will help those in need should they truly require his assistance. Technically, he's a tsundere. Appearance As a white Bengal tiger, Kenta has a white fur coat with dark vertical stripes located throughout his entire body. With all four paws on the ground, he stands at 3'7" tall, which is taller than most of his kind. His overall length measures 9'10" and his weight is a whopping 510 lbs. A proud and powerful creature, he is considered quite large for an already sizeable species. Kenta's face, though usually proud and stoic, is not incapable of showing kindness and gentility: When his lady is happy, he is happy, and so he smiles. However, to others he usually appears quite intimidating, wearing a serious expression with strong brows and piercing eyes: The eyes of a hunter and predator. While at first glance Kenta's paws seem puffy, soft, and gentle, they house his lethal retractable claws which can rip, tear, shred, and maim anything that dares endanger his lady. They are razor sharp and can easily make short work of a shinobi. Kenta's tail is quite fluffy and soft and—much to his displeasure—children like to grab and cuddle with it. They call him "cute" and address him as "kittey!" "I am not a kitten..." he replies. Abilities A ferocious beast of the wild, Kenta easily conveys the feeling of Killing Intent; it's second nature to him. Humans and creatures alike stop dead in their tracks when they see his predatory, carnivorous glare. The hairs on the back of their necks stand up straight and their body grows cold as they witness vivid images of their deaths: Them being mauled and torn apart by the fierce tiger. In fact, there was once a time where Kenta meant to smile at a farmer and the farmer pissed his pants in fear. With regards to his physical abilities, Kenta is a force to be reckoned with. With razor sharp teeth and claws, he can rip and tear apart anyone that dares harm his lady. As a large tiger, his bite can exceed over 1000 pounds of force per square inch; a harsh slap of his paw can also deliver over 400 pounds of force in an instant. As an added bonus, he can carry over 500 pounds on his back, which is more than enough to support an 88.5 pound Yuna Hōtai. Aside from his natural attributes and traits as a beast of nature, Kenta possesses skill in Wind Release. In the event that he wants to increase the range of his claw strikes, he can use Beast Tearing Palm to hurl a slash of wind at his foes. By roaring, Kenta can use Wind Release: Breakthrough to form a vortex of wind on the ground to catch Yuna in the event she has fallen from the sky and cannot recover given her disability. Similarly, if he roars loudly, he can perform Wind Release: Great Breakthrough, which blasts out a powerful gust of wind that can blow enemies away and destroy large trees. Finally, Kenta is a master-level user of the Wind Release: Windwalker Technique, which allows him to enhance his speed with the power of wind. Without it, he can run at an average speed of 30 miles per hour and can reach a top speed of 40 miles per hour in short bursts. With the help of this Supplementary ninjutsu, he can reach speeds of over 75 miles per hour in short bursts and can maintain a speed of 60 miles per hour over extended periods of time. With Yuna on his back, he can run at incredible speeds, allowing Yuna to keep up with opponents she otherwise wouldn't be able to reach due to her crippled legs. As Yuna's guardian and protector, Kenta is happy to run for her and give her the freedom she thought she had lost forever. Trivia ⦿ Kenta will not wear a saddle. ⦿ Kenta thinks that Nekozoku are cute and adorable, the same way humans think of puppies and babies. ⦿ Kenta's relationship with Yuna Hōtai is akin to that of a Lord Protector and his Princess. ⦿ Kenta thinks Chikara Kyōkuma looks tasty and often jokes of eating him. Quotes "A tiger doesn't lose sleep over the opinion of sheep." (To Yuna Hōtai) "Never be ashamed of a scar. It means you were stronger than whatever tried to hurt you." (To Yuna Hōtai) "Scars show us where we have been, they do not dictate where we are going." "Forget the mistake, remember the lesson." "Life shrinks or expands in proportion to one's courage." Reference * Template:BaseNin Infobox * Template:Hollyproperty2.5 Category:Summoning Creature Category:Méihuā